<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows by xUnchartedDreams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260192">Shadows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUnchartedDreams/pseuds/xUnchartedDreams'>xUnchartedDreams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Christian Bible, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allegory, Christianity, Free Verse, Hyperuranion, Metaphors, Poetry, Surreal, Surrealism, Symbolism, The Theory of Forms, Theory of Forms, allegory of the cave, plato - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xUnchartedDreams/pseuds/xUnchartedDreams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything Utena did, she did for her prince; the Morningstar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dios &amp; Himemiya Anthy, Dios &amp; Tenjou Utena, Dios/Tenjou Utena, Himemiya Anthy &amp; Tenjou Utena, Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Author’s Note: Here are three mood pieces I wrote while grappling with several aspects of my existence, lol. Each chapter can be read as its own individual piece. Please read the tags of this fic, as they shed clarity as to what these pieces are about. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Anyway. Despite what the story summary may have you believing, this piece in particular can be read from either Anthy or Utena’s POV. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><br/>
Such a failure is she </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To the Holy One </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yes </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Holy is He</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet so cruel </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But she’ll fight for Him </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And Him alone </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Do you know? Do you know? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Do you <em>really </em>know what dances among the walls of Plato’s Cave? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shadows. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time, there dwelled a /single/ rose that belonged to a cursed prince.</p><p>Her Form was perfect. Her beauty could not be replicated, for her shape was as true, as her heart was pure.</p><p>She was simple in her orientation. She lived to glorify her prince, the Morningstar.</p><p>There was no other kind of life she could have asked for. Her prince provided her nourishment that only His Holiness could.</p><p>For many years, she would be content with her role as an eternal flower. She was a <em>girl </em>after all--- she had the right, didn’t she?</p><p>Enter Plato.</p>
<hr/><p>Author’s Note: The rose in this piece can represent either Anthy and Utena. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>All things are connected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Author’s Note: The two hearts in this piece are meant to represent Utena and Anthy.</p><hr/><p>Once upon a time, in a world unlike our own, there were two hearts.</p><p>One knew who she was, and what she believed in. The other played a role she didn’t want to play.</p><p>One was a dreamer; confident in the existence of miracles. The other was weary, and gave up believing in such things long ago.</p><p>One was doomed to love a prince forever and ever, lest she die. The other was doomed to suffer quietly like the martyr she was, for all of eternity.</p><p>Both were cursed. Both were slaves to a prince in the sky who watched over them like a god. He <em>was</em> one, in some weird, bizarre way. Or maybe he was the Devil.</p><p>Both hearts loved each other greatly, but they could never admit it. The prince’s hold on their hearts was too strong.</p><p>They could only pray. For what, they didn’t know. Freedom? What did it mean, to be truly free, anyway?</p><p>Was it possible to be free without the watchful eyes of a Morningstar?</p><p>And so, our two hearts suffer. For suffering breeds ideas, concepts, and things that are eternal.</p><p>And if you listen closely enough, perhaps you can hear their prayers.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>